the_chronicles_of_equestira_and_the_isle_of_berkfandomcom-20200214-history
Destroying the Droid quartet/making amends
Here's how desroying the droid quartet and making amends go in The Beginning of the Chronicles II return to the droid ship Sith Droid #1: Now we finally got you! ship then flies into the factory Spongebob: They went in that factory! Blackie: So that's how they were easily hidden. soon they reach an entrance and head inside Spongebob; Stay here, Spud. Blackie: We'll call you and Skiff if we need help. Spud: Spud's on the job. Blackie: You gotta stop saying that. go inside and take out their handguns Spongebob: whispering Nyx? Blackie: whispering Nyx. the others have gone onto another line and are still searching Thomas: Where are they? Twilight: I don't know. Vinnie Terrio: I hope we find them, now that the droids have Nyx, they might eat her! Zoe Trent: They're robots Vinnie, not canabals! Vinnie Terrio: Oh. Right. at the factory Blackie: whispering Nyx! Spongebob: whispering Nyx? Meanwhile see Nyx strapped to one of the walls Sith droid #1: Now, we finally have you! Sith Droid #2: We've been searching for you for a long time. Nyx: Why?! I ALREADY MADE IT CLEAR I'M NOT JOINING THE SITH!!! Sith Droid #1: Join the Sith? We don't wanna make you join us. Sith Droid #4: What he said, we're gonna make you pay for klilling our master. Nyx: YOU RUST BUCKET!!! Sith Droid #3: And once we've finished with you, we can unlease our new army! then see the army being built Nyx: gasps Sith Droid #4: Soon our army will be complete and then our master's plans that once failed will be brought back to life! he speaks, Spongebob and Blackie watch from behind some crates and barrels Sith Droid #1: But first, we will do away with the one thing that ruined his plans! Men, line up! droids armed with blasters line up and point at Nyx Sith Droid #1: Don't shoot till I say so! Blackie: A new army? So that's what those tincans are up to. Spongebob: We gotta destroy them before they try to take over again, but we can't do it without the others. How do we contact them? Blackie: an electrical control panel I have an idea. sneaks over to it and starts flicking the switches Spongebob: What are you doing? Blackie: This is an old factory right, and any factory has to have neon lights. flicking the switches Spongebob: Good idea. outside still see the others searching, and then the factory's neon lights switch on Twilight: Huh? Dusty: Wait, that factory hasn't run for years. Thomas: They're at the factory! Twilight: We're coming, Nyx! then race for the factory as Dusty flies in lower and then they're heading straight for wooden loading doors! Penny Ling: Oh no! We're gonna crash!! Dusty: Not yet! ahead of them and closes his wings and then cuts a hole through the wooden doors Pepper Clark: That was close! Vinnie Terrio: Metal doors! to some ahead Dusty: his wings and cut a hole through them Sunil Nevla: That was a closer one! Minka Mark:' BRICK WALL!! 'to one Dusty: to close his wings but is a little late and as he cuts a hole through it, he wings get clipped by the wall Whoops! Gonna have to get that fixed! now see they're heading for the droids Droid: What in the?! Droid 2: What? Thomas: ATTACK!!! '''his gatling guns droids are shot down then stops and everyone hop out of the trucks and deploy their lightsabers and blasters Droid #1:" What is this?! Droid #2: HOW'D THEY FIND US?! Droid #4: NEVERMIND, RETURN FIRE!! droids start firing Blackie: Help the others, I'll free Nyx! Spongebob: You got it! his lightsaber and joins the battle Blackie: down to Nyx Nyx: Blackie?! Blackie: Hang on, I'll have you off in a jiffy! out his butterfly knife and then cuts Nyx free Nyx: I knew you would come! Blackie: Are you kiddin'? I'd never leave anyone hangin'! Nyx: her lightsaber Now to put an end to this madness! off then activates his own and races into the battle of the droids are destroyed Sith Droid #1: Send in the elite droids! droids sent out Spongebob; Johnathan Oh, boy. Elite droids start firing Squidward: Look out! then duck as they fire Nyx: out and starts destroying them Rainbow: Well, what are we standing here for? Let's get them! in destroying them the others start destroying the elite droids Sith Droid #3: NOOO!!! Sith Droids #2: Our precious army!!! they continue to destroy the army as Nyx goes to face the four droids Nyx: You four have brought enough trouble for us, now you're gonna get it! Sith Droid #1: Is that so?! Sith Droid #2: Bring it on! four then draw red assassin lightsabers all clash their sabers clash their sabers in different angles Nyx: straining Sith Droid #4: What's the matter, Nyx? Tired? Sith Droid #1: Strike us down! Nyx: No! then swings her saber and cuts one of them Sith Droid #3: '''AAAH!!! Nyx destroys one of the Sith Droids and then throws it's lightsaber into another Nyx: pulls it back then goes to a higher point and sees the main reactors Nyx: There they are! then goes to them and begins to destroy them but then gunshots! a hearty laughter is heard Sailor John: Did you really think I'd let you go that easy? Nyx: Sailor John. Sailor John: Your sword please? Nyx: her saber Not yet. Not after how you tried to kill my father! And I'm gonna make you pay! Sailor John: Fine! up one of the red assassin lightsabers and activates it Nyx: her's the 2 clash their sabers at 2 different angles then clash once and then came into a blade lock as Sailor John then kicks her front leg, and as Nyx winces in pain, John then spins and delivers a spin kick to Nyx, sending her flying back Nyx: Oof!! Sailor John picks up a blaster and starts shooting at Nyx but she deflects each shot before she cuts the blaster in half Sailor John: Wait! Wait! Let's not get hasty here, little one. Why don't we just make a pact? Nyx: A Pact? Sailor John: Yes. Nyx: Go on. Sailor John: I can make your life a very good one, better than what you have. And together we can rule the 7 seas as 2 of the most ruthless pirates ever! Filaging and plundering! All you have to do is take my hand. What do you say? Nyx: for a moment Sailor John: Well? Nyx: Never! I'll never join your side. For I am a Jedi, Twilight and my friends. Sailor John: Then so be it, Jedi! then takes out his lupara You'll make a fine addition to many of the treasures I've gotten over the years! Twilight: behind John and activates her saber NOOOOOO!!!! then charges forward Sailor John: his lightsaber clash their sabers at different angles then John kicks down Twilight and then cuts off her tail! Twilight: Ah! he kicks her in the stomach several times Nyx: gasps (she then uses the Force to grab Twilight's pistol) Sailor John: Sorry to end it like this, but I will treasure the good time we had! his saber and is about to stab Twilight Nyx: at John's legs Sailor John: Ah! Nyx: several more times as Sailor John is walking back towards the edge of the platform and then Force pushes John over the edge Sailor John: Whoa! falls down and hits the ground Nyx: over the side and John doesn't move It's finally over. then drops the pistol falls to ground and weeps Twilight: Nyx, are you alright? Nyx: Yes, I'm just glad that all this evil is finally over! crying Twilight: her Shhhh... rubbing her back Nyx: her face in Twi's chest and continues crying Twilight: It's okay. You're safe now. Things are better. Shhhh... Nyx: a tear Twilight: Let's get back to the castle now. Nyx: Okay. Twilight: Nyx later John wakes up, as he rubs his head, when he looks and sees Blackie is guiding Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, and Chief Bogo into the scene Blackie: Here he is! Here's the sailor that kidnapped Nyx, almost blew up Thomas, and tried to help Malgus' loyal droids bring him back to life! Sailor John: But, I'm innocent, I tell ya! Chief Bogo: Tell it to the judge, pirate! Arrest him! Judy Hopps: over to Sailor John and takes out a pair of hand cuffs Sailor John, you have the right to remain silent! she speaks Nick feels John's body and then takes out his pirate pistol Sailor John: You've got the wrong pirate! Judy Hopps: Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law! Sailor John: Please, I'm innocent! Nick Wilde: That's not what Blackie told us. Besides, we have several witnesses to you kidnapping Nyx and (grabs John's arm with the gunshot wound) You have a gunshot wound on your arm! Judy Hopps: So, you're struck out, Sailor. You're coming with us! then pushes a hand-cuffed Sailor John to their patrol car and loads him in the back, as everyone watches then Judy and Nick hop into the car and drive away. While the rest of the ZPD and other police forces are clearing up all the mess and setting up crime scene tape Chief Bogo: Alright, we've got things handled from here, you're free to go back to the castle now. Spongebob: Thanks, chief. then return to castle, along with Skiff Princess Celestia: So, there were some other droids and an evil pirate involved in those 2 attacks, you say? Blackie: Yes. It's just how I explained. Skiff: Please, you majesties, I swear I didn't want any part of it, but Sailor John forced me to do it! I never wanted to hurt Nyx! Princess Luna: We understand Skiff. Princess Celestia: And since you helped in stopping those droids, no charges will be put against you. Skiff: Yes, m'am. Pepper Clark: So, what is to become of Skiff since his old owner is. well... gone? Barret Barricade: I don't know yet, but we'll figure out something. Skiff: gulps Shining Armor: a look of remorse, he then goes to find Nyx and Twilight Cadance: Where are you going? Shining Armor: To fix something, I caused. to go find Nyx and twilight he finds Nyx and Twilight in the snow Shining Armor: Nyx? Twily? said ponies then look at him Twilight: What do you want? Shining Armor: (sighs) I was wrong about Nyx. And it wasn't right for me to say all those things about Nyx. Nyx: You really mean that? Shining Armor: Yes, I really do. And I'm very sorry. Nyx: I forgive you. Shining Armor: Thanks. 2 hug Twilight: seeing her brother and Nyx make up they head back inside but as Shining Armor passes Cadance, Cadance is looking at him with a glare. Shining Armor: What? Cadance: say anything and walks away Twilight: Come on, we should turn in for the night, Christmas is tomorrow. Nyx: Do you think Cadance and Shining will make up soon? Twilight: I don't know. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle Scenes Category:Lightsaber Duel Scenes